


Cry about it

by bumrubs



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Choi Luciel's Route, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Female Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Possessive Choi Saeran, Protective 707 | Choi Luciel, Reader is Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Recovering Choi Saeran, Rika's Apartment (Mystic Messenger)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumrubs/pseuds/bumrubs
Summary: I don't know where this will be going yet, I just got the base main chapter done so now I can actually work on the plot. I have no summery yet except a basic one. Ill be updating it soon enough.MC is kidnapped by Saeran and taken to mint eye. Where is Seven?
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader, Choi Saeran/Main Character, Choi Saeran/Reader, Rika/Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Rika/V | Kim Jihyun
Kudos: 24





	Cry about it

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be a spin off of bad relationship ending 1 of 707’s route. MC gets kidnapped but after that things change. Spoilers will be contained, just a fair warning beforehand. 
> 
> It will be in first person and will be in the POV of MC as well her thoughts. 
> 
> Enjoy.

**_Seven had tried to stop him, I barely even remember his name._ ** _He grabbed me so fast after threatening to blow up the entire apartment._

_Where was he even taking me? He said something about paradise and magenta? Isn’t that just a color, who would give a building such a cryptic name such as that._

_Seven knew who this guy was, does that mean I’ll be able to be saved from him? His car smells weird to be honest. I wish I did not have to talk to myself like this right now._

_I can't share any of my feelings with anyone! How lame._

_How can someone just kidnap someone like that, I understand he's a hacker but why would he take me? I barely have made myself known in the RFA._

_I wanna go home, but does that mean back to the apartment or what? I am not even sure._

_When will this car ride be over I’m bored and there’s no way in hell I am speaking to the clown sitting next to me._

_I understand he wants to keep things secretive but jeez was a blindfold necessary? I already saw his face. Maybe he thinks I’ve lived here for a while so I know the roads. I don’t even have my phone so how would I even be able to tell anyone where I was even if I did know where I am._

_I’m tired and my head hurts now. Maybe I should just sleep, possibly I’ll wake up and all of this was a dream to begin with._

~

Opening my eyes I realized I was no longer in a car, or with something covering my eyes. The room was dark but I was able to see enough from the monitors that were facing in front of me. 

I stretched out slightly groaning, wondering how long I had even been laying there. I sat up slowly, not sure if there was anyone even in the room with me. The only noise in the room was a fan running, which I assumed was in whatever computer was on. 

My head felt heavy as I examined the room I was in, there wasn’t much to it. It seemed to be designed strictly for the use of whatever was being done on the computers. 

After a minute or two it finally connected that I was still with the hacker, I couldn’t remember his name clearly at all anymore. It wasn’t like he had said it to me anyways. 

I stood up from the concrete floor and groaned, my back hurt so I had to have been out on the floor for some amount of time. 

_There was only one door in the room, I knew better than to just try and escape. I didn’t want to die in a place like this, so I knew I had to play along with any games this hacker had in store._

While in my own thoughts the door opened, it made me jump slightly as I hadn't expected it to open while I had been thinking of it. 

Stood in front of me was the same man who had taken me from the apartment. He looks exactly the same, was it the same day then? He still was dressed in that odd outfit he was wearing, why wasn’t he wearing the jacket properly. 

“Ah, you’re awake then?” He smiled stepping into the room and closing the door behind him. “You’ve been asleep for quite some time, but you were too cute to not wake.”

I scrunched up my nose at his words, _I didn’t want to speak to him. I didn’t exactly know what to say to him either. I knew I had to play along but I was scared senseless right now._

“I hope you don’t mind, but we are going to have some fun with your friend,” He said lowly walking over to the desk, looking up at the monitors.

“Seven?” I said in small voice, that being the only thing I was able to squeeze out of my throat. 

He turned around and raised an eyebrow at me, “you spoke? I bet you don’t remember what you told me when I woke you up in the car when we got here do you?”

My face went white knowing I had a terrible habit of being so out of it when I first awake that I cannot remember what I am being told. I gave him a small shake of the head, wondering what exactly I had said. 

“That’s okay, you just said you weren’t going to talk to me ever. I guess since you changed your tune I won’t have to do what I originally had planned,” He said looking back at the monitors. 

“What exactly is this place?” I said in the same quiet tone as before. I didn’t feel as uneasy for some reason. 

He fumbled with something on the desk and turned around looking at me, in his hands a camera. “Oh, this is Magenta as I told you when I first arrived at the apartment. It’s paradise but it's so hard for me to decide what to do with you. My savior said I can do whatever I please, but my plan doesn’t seem fit.”

I looked at the camera in his hands instead of his face, I didn’t understand what was going on really. Was he going to take pictures of me? 

“You see, while you were asleep I was very tempted to just strip you,” he said flicking up the flash on the camera. “I wanted you to be in your most vulnerable position, and I wanted to show that to your dear friend.” 

My eyes darted back up to his face and I gave him a look of disgust and I took a step back. “Please, I will do ANYTHING else. I will stay in whatever this Magenta place is,” I said begging, feeling my heart rate pick up. I held my arms across my chest, feeling as if I shot myself in the foot for not wearing a sweater. 

He laughed and placed the camera back onto the desk, “don’t look so scared, just a minute ago you looked as if you were getting comfortable with me. I changed my mind, I do want you to be here. You seem like a perfect candidate to join us here.”

“I’m not sure what that means, but whatever it is fine. Isn’t like I have any other choice anyways. I don’t have any clue where I am or how far I even am from the apartment, thanks to you,” I said letting my arms fall. 

He laughed and rolled his eyes, “you’ll see that what I have done is for your benefit, you’ve been saved if anything. The RFA is evil and you were being sucked in by them. I am sparing you and giving you a chance to do some good.”

I shake my head, “I’m just confused on everything right now. So, if I’m going to be staying here, does that mean I am going to be staying in this room?”

“Well, if you did stay in this room then you would be with me all the time which would be such a treat for me,” he said a smile spread across his face, “but sadly, my savior said that if you are to stay you must be in a room alone until you’re approved to live here.”

“You keep talking about this savior person, who is that? Is that like your boss? I thought you were a hacker!” I say a slight rise in my voice out of frustration. 

He shook his head, “I know you're frustrated, this is a lot to take in right now. You’ve been led by the RFA into such frustration. Please don’t be angry at me, for once I am not a fool. I began the hacking of the messenger just because my Savior told me too. I led you to join that messenger so we can put a stop to them,” he grabbed my hand and kissed the top of it. 

“Enough about them, show me where I am going to be staying. I don’t have any of my own possessions. I at least deserve to see where I am staying,” I say jerking my hand away from his grasp. 

“Fair enough,” he said, shrugging his shoulders, “oh, how rude of me I never even told you my name. I know you heard Luciel call me by name but I can tell you didn’t catch it as you’ve never even called me by name. You may call me Ray.”


End file.
